leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-7434112-20140118152608/@comment-9008617-20140121022004
You do know I didn't say anything about lack of retaliation? I just said to walk away, juking preferably, for a bit until her shields wears out. ''' So basically a lack of retaliation. What else do you think "not attacking her until her shield expires" means? '''I was feeling something a bit off with your calculations but now I got it, you didn't take in the fact that it gives that health for 1.5 secs. Next, HP regen gives HP and is a form of sustain, the shield only gives effective health for 1.5 secs (don't simply ignore that second part when it was a part of the same point -_-). And you do know that the shield doesn't give you health right? So "36 hp/minute is recouped after 2 shields" isn't true in that regard. Stats wise, the shield increase is again, for 1.5 secs. Its not permanent like ruby crystal and so can't actually compare it cost-wise with actual health. 1. I've clearly noted that it was 1.5 seconds and... 2. How does that change my calculations? Just by you saying it throws off my calculations doesn't actually mean it throws off my calculations. The HP regen that she got nerfed for was indeed 108g worth (60% of a bead). The shield is actually better in some ways than having a ruby. Unless you're going into a fight/trade everytime with full health, the shield is something that can be regenerated instantly every 4 to 10 seconds and, like I said earlier, the shield doesn't count as maximum health meaning skills bye Vayne or items like Botrk don't get boosted by the shield's health. You're probably at most going to miss that 36 hp/min during laning phase as that much hp regen per minute goes hardly noticed after that point. The extra 20 hp on each shield (available every 10 secs w/o CDR) makes it that much harder to actually damage Riven's health bar. Seriously, 36 hp per minute... that's like what? The damage accrued from less than an AA per minute? 2 shields out of 6 shields available to Riven/min = Recouped I see no post made by you about skill efficiency, and to clarify a bit more on what I was meaning. You said that there's no reason not to use E to block damage, but there's the fact that it is also your gap closer and when its on CD, it becomes harder to engage. "So the question is, can you the player even use Riven's skill at 2/6th efficiency?" I didn't compare Riven's and Sivir's shield and spell shield to each other. I brought out the difference between a normal shield (Riven, Janna, Ori, Lee etc) to a spell shield (Sivir and Noct from whit I remember). ' http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/compare Compared: to examine the character or qualities of especially in order to discover resemblances or differences '''And a thing which I feel you are blatantly disregarding, Riven's shield blocks damage ONLY. It doesn't block an ability's other effects, such as CC or debuffs. ' ''"Both skills have a 1.5 sec window to block damage. The difference being that Sivir's has double the CD, blocks all skill/spell damage and effects '''but only from one skill/spell, and recoups mana.'' Riven's shield on the other hand has half the CD, mitigates damage '''from all sources' from 100+ upwards of 500+ damage, and grants mobility."'' 'And wow! Thanks for the info that Riven's manaless!! I was wondering why I was always OOM whenever I bought a mana pot and frozen heart. -_-' Removing Sivir's spellshield mana cost helped her tremendously. Playing as Sivir, it was always a risky move trying to anticipate when to use spellshield because if you messed up you just lost a chunk of mana and were left defenseless for a relatively long time. Riven on the other hand has always enjoyed the benefit of half the CD and having no mana cost along with the other benefits/differences described above and the post prior (which you clearly missed). Oh cliffy... it's cute that you try.